The Fake Boyfriend!
by Jaded Jimmie Productions
Summary: One summer can alterate every aspect of one person. Its comical how one minute your bestfriend turns into your enemy. Sam's exfriend is lieing about a fake boyfriend. So when Sam makes her own he comes to life, things only become more ludicrous for dear Goth by the way what is Fenton hiding I own NOTHING
1. Chapter 1

_**The**_ _**F**__****__a_ke _**Boyfriend****!**_

This story is prewritten. I'm rewriting this because it was terrible in grammar and punction. All I want now is a better story so I hope you enjoy! This is based off the book "The fake boyfriend" but changed. I don't own Danny Phantom nor the ideal plot.

_**Summary****:**_One summer can alterate every aspect of one person. Its comical how one minute your bestfriend turns into your enemy. Sam's exfriend is lieing about a fake boyfriend. So when Sam makes her own he comes to life, things only become more ludicrous for dear Goth by the way what is Fenton hiding?

* * *

A pale skinned girl sighed as she lied two attires on her queen-size bed. She reached out a hand to stroke her charcoal tresses out of her face. She clutched her robe as tighten the belt and bit her purple lip stain lips. She was going to an university in Amity Park; she has brought a dorm and everything she need for the institute. Her lilac eyes inspect at the two outfits. One was a dark tank-top with a violet oval with black and leaf green plaided skirt as the other was a black off the shoulder tanktop with faded dark jeans.

Where's Jessica when you need her? Jessica was Sam bestfriend and Sam missed her ridiculously. Jessica was a short, pale, short curly haired girl with innocent grey eyes, she always had natural beauty. Jessica's family got wealthy by her father's promotion and they move to Hawaii for the summer. Jess would send her long detailed emails about the residence, automobiles, airplanes, water jets, and her day on the island.

"Ugh, I worn this in freshman year!" Samantha or Sam sighed as picked up the clothing, "It's too snug anyway."

She slipped on a pair of jeans and the off the shoulder top, bounding on one leg, putting on her high-hill boots. She heard her phone ring and beamed. It was an online game on her phone called Doom, she was currently messaging a guy named, DFenton. Her user name was: Chaos and even though they never met nor seen each other face to face, she delevop a weeny infatuation of him.

**DFenton.:** hey dher.

**Chaos:** hey rite back cha.

**DFenton: **whatcha doing?

**Chaos: **getting ready 4 college cutie u

**DFenton:**Same beautiful

**Chaos:**beautiful? When did i bcum beautiful?

**DFenton: **when i became a cutie. :D

**Chaos: **lol... wht college ur going 2?

**DFenton: **Wouldn't u lyk 2 kno. i'm going to Casper Collegie

**Chaos: **I'ma meet cha there. That's my college!

**DFenton:**Then i can't w8 2 meet u.

**Chaos:**ur a real doll sugar... whats ur first name?

**DFenton:** Babe, its Daniel but call me Danny

**Chaos: **babe? You can call me that.

**DFenton: **And ur name?

**Chaos: **opps I'm abt 2 b l8 4 my plane catch u later Dan Dan.

Sam press the end button on her phone and scampered out the house. She need to get on the airplain to on time for her first class. At this college they place girls with guys because it's less drama then putting the same sex in one room. After a four hour flight and checking in with the inne keeper Sam walked to room 129. Sam enter her dorm, as though she thought, to see a tan girl sitting on a bed. Her long light brown hair smooth, highlighted and lowlighted was dancing around her forearm. Her grey eyes seemed to be glued to her nails as she filed them.

"JESSICA?"Sam gasped.

"Samantha!" She cried hugging her.

"Wow what happen to you?" Sam asked rubbing Jessica's shoulder, maybe the tan would come off. Nope, the tan was real. What happen to her pale friend Jessica with the untamable dark chestnut curls?

"Makeover!" Jess giggled.

"And your hair..."Sam voice trailed off. Why did her friend change?

"Fake and extensions." Jessica whispers into her ear, "Any way how was your summer?" She asked pulling Sam to her bed.

"It was fine. Fighting my parents, going to Gothicapolza, same old same old. How was yours? Did you have fun in Hawaii?" asked Sam, but she didn't care for _that_ answer. What she wanted to know is why haven't Jessica answer any of her several emails.

"I had a blast! It was amazing there! There was many hula-dancers, guys-_hot_ guys and many Hawaiian parties! I just wish you could have came, you would have loved it. Despise the fact you're gothic." Jessica said twirling her hair.

"Um, excuse me." A voice interupted their conversation, they both turn to see a jet black hair masculine wandered in. His intense robin's egg blue eyes were illuminate through his dark lashes. Under the plain white tee he wore, they saw a body of abs accompany pair of washed out jeans and grey sneakers. Sexy, hot, fine aren't even words to describe him. He is gorgeous.

"I'm looking for my roommate... Samantha Manson." He said in an after thought, his profound voice was making both girls flush.

"I'm her." Sam acknowledged composedly, she can't get all girly over a guy. Jessica sulked with her arms crossed, why could she not have the hottie?

"I'm Danny Fenton." Sam eyes widen as she met her, now amorousness appealed crush.

Life is good!

* * *

So after careful editing Chapter one is done

7/23/12

~Jaded Jimmie Productions


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Fake Boyfriend!**_

_**Reviews:**_

* * *

Sam smirked, she is not going to tell Danny she knew him from Doom. However she'll step her game up but she would only openly flirt with him. If he flirt back he's the Danny but if not she'll probably just shrug it off. They walk across the hall into their dorm. She saw the roommate check board she saw Danny's whole name.

"Daniel Jackson Fenton," Sam purr the name off her tongue.

"That's me." Danny said arms cross smiling at her. Sam was wearing a coat over her outfit. Sam, also had her glasses on, with her hair in pig tails, that reaching her bellybutton.

"So you're in the advance classes?" he asked. She was cute for a little nerdy girl.

"Wait." She took the rubber bands from hair. She then places her hands on her knees and whip her hair free. Danny took deep breaths to calm his nerves. Samantha was hottest girl in his eyes. Sam toss her glasses on the top bunk and took her coat off. "Oh sorry so you were saying?"

"Daaammmmnnnn!" Danny mutter blushing as she slowly slid the boots off.

"What was that, Daniel?" she smirked, she caught his attention well. Now all she need to do is keep his attention.

"Hot-er- uh nothing... I was just... can I walk you to your classes?"

"Sure." She smiled as she puts on her black and purple sneakers. She then grabs his wrists and they walked on campass.

"... and he brought me this beautiful handed beaded bracelet." The couple heard. Sam knew it was Jessica but what is she saying? Why are all those girls surrounding her?

"Antonio is so romantic!" One girl said sighing dreamily.

"My boyfriend sure is." Jessica said smiling, tugging her left ear.

Jess... with a boyfriend... and she didn't tell me! Sam thought bitterly. Maybe she forgot to mention it...

"He's from Spain. The most romantic place ever." Jessica continently pull her left ear lobe.

"Jess you have a boyfriend?" Sam spoke up wrapping her arms around Danny's waist causing him to blush. He reencounter her actions by wrapping an arm around her waist.

"First of all, his name is Antonio Betancur. He was visting Hawaii for his summer vacation he lives in Cally an three hour drive from here and he's from Spain." Jessica said grinning.

"So how did you guys met?" Sam asked pushing her body closer than close with Danny. The women were looking at Danny like wolves going after meat. She'd be damned if she let one of them take him.

"He thought it would be funny to be one of my hula-dancers to come sever me and 'accidently' spill my juice on my head. Which he did and I chased him out my room to the beach and... tackle him down to the ground." Jess twirled her left earlobe around her fingers. Sam raised both her eyebrows. The last time Sam saw her do that was when they were six with a girl named Carly.

_FLASHBACK~STARTS _

Sam was wearing her favorite outfit. It was dark green sweater with dark jean skirt along with her favorite white gloves, and black boots. Her hair was dancing around her shoulders in the fall wind. A girl with pale skin and dark grey eyes with short dark brown curl shoulder-length hair stood beside the door. The second grade students just came out with for recess.

"Jessy!" Sam scream as the brown headed girl ran to her.

"Sammie I'm tired of her!" Jessica growled.

"Who?" Sam cocked her head to the side.

"Carly Spoons. Ugh even her last name sucks... spoons who would name their child _Spoons_!"

"Jess she has a really pretty name for a pretty girl." Elliot said. Elliot was a boy in the fifth grade, Sam had a small crush on and smiled insanely whenever he was near.

"Hi Elly." Sam smiled.

"Um hey Kam." he smiled loopy-like.

"Her name is Sam Elliot." Jessica said rolling her eyes.

"Whatev's later Jessica," He kissed Jessica on the head and walked away.

"Kam? Kam? KAM! He knows me for two years and he calls me Kam!" Sam screamed she was abit envious of how he showed more interest in Jessica than her.

"Hi Sam; hi Jess." Carly smiled. Carly had long dark red hair and bright blue eyes. She had the new Barbie doll tightly in her hand. The hair was long and black, bright purple eyes and wore a green sweater with dark blue jean skirt.

"Hey,your doll looks a bit like me." Sam observed. That was a little creepy.

"Yeah because you're my favorite person. You strong, sweet, nice, big hearted and a lot more. I wanted something that represents you, and your nice-ness." Carly explained as Sam blush and smiled.

"Thanks. I never saw myself as that." Sam smiled.

"I have one named Tori." Jess said tugging gently on her left ear lobe. Sam knew it was a lie, she went to Jessica's house everyday until that is when Sam's butler comes and gets her. She never told Jess she was rich because of Jessica complaint of the wealthy. She never seen the doll nor heard Jessica call any of her dolls _Tori_.

"Awesome!" Carly smiled, "You should bring her tomorrow and we could play together."

"I can't because... uh... because..." Jessica glance sorry eyes to Sam before screaming, "SAM LOST IT!"

"Well I knew how upset she was so I," Sam started and dug in her backpack, "brought her a new one but Tori is still greatly missed." The doll was still packaged that looked a lots like Jessica. Sam had her dress in a red tank-top and a shine grey pencil skirt with a pair of black sandals with a shine 6-petal flower on each.

"Sam?" Jessica asked, Sam has gotten her something and took the blame? It didn't feel right.

"My dearest sorries and Happy Birthday." Sam said as she walked to Valerie Grey another minor friend of them.

_FLASHBACK~END _

Jessica Sandra Mound was lying! Sam was not fixing the problem like she did last time. Why is Jessica lying? It's not sad if you're single in college, but what is with the act? If Jessica could make up a fake boyfriend so can she!

"Oh did I mention I have a boyfriend." Sam smirked.

"You do?" Jessica asked with an eyebrow raised, "Name?"

"Daniel!" Sam answer. And thus begun the ping pong begun Jessica and Sam. Jessica asked the questions and Sam answered as quickly as they were thrown out.

"Last name?"

"Phantom."

"Danny Phantom?" Danny stare at Sam weirdly. Last time Phantom was around was four years ago but Sam never knew. If Sam found out about Phantom would that make her less likely to date Danny? Danny tighten his grip on Sam, he refuse to let Phantom have his Sam. Sam's his! His his his his his!

"Yep Danny Phantom!" Sam smirked.

* * *

Danny's getting jealous! Before you ask NO! Phantom and Danny are not the same person!

_~Jaded Jimmie Productions_


	3. Chapter 3

**_The Fake Boyfriend!_**

Next Chapter yall!

* * *

"So where did you and Phantom met precisely?" Jessica questioned. The group of girls that were listening to her story was more into the information of the new girl's boyfriend.

"You know how much I love to star-gaze, right Jess?" Jessica gave a gentle nod of acknowledgment, when they used to spend the night together they always gazed up into the stars, "Well one night I was leaning over the off edge of the tallest building and I fell. He literally flew in and caught me."

"A guy? Flying? You're lying." Danny bit his lip at Jessica remark. He pulled Sam tighter to him praying for her to abandon the conversation. Wait why is her arm letting go from his waist? Why isn't she touching him? Danny rapidly stood behind Sam and wrap his arms around her waist. Please this hint Sam!

"He's a ghost. A special breed called...uh... halfa! Yeah that's what he said. He didn't define what halfa was but it involves ghost and humans." Sam concludes as Danny nuzzled his face into her hair. Sam rubbed his knuckles with her finger relaxing him a bit.

"Sam let's get our schedules." Danny voices softly, never letting go of her. He felt her nodding and let of her, he took her hand and lead her to the main office.

~In English~

Danny began passing notes with Sam. He check to make sure the teacher back was toward him and slid the note to her. Sam looked down at the note and winked at Danny. Danny smiled back flushed, he place a hand over his racing heart as she read it. He looked at the teacher and awaited for Sam's note to be passed back to him.

**ur really Phantom's GF** -Danny

_No. he isn't real bby. I made him up. Lyk Jess is doing. He's never going 2 find out becuz he isn't real.-_Sam

**Actually he's real he disappeared 4 years ago**

_Then wats the odds he'll b back now? r u buzy 2nite?_

**no y?**

_Just wondering if u want 2 go star gazin becuz i want 2 no u better_

**Sure meet you at 8 our dorm?**

_its a d8_

~At~Lunch~

A dark skinned boy sat infornt of Sam his light olive vivid eyes stare her down. He sprayed mouth freshener in his mouth and under his armpits before walking to her. He raised an eyebrow as he braids curl at the back of his neck. He wore a muscle shirt and biker shorts.

"Hello," his voice was profound and lulluring. "I'm Tucker Foley also TF for Too Fine."

"If you're too fine, are you too fine for me?" Sam asked.

"No fine enough, for such a radiant lady."

"I like mine men Darkly Fine. You're Too Fine." Sam smiled then bump directly into Danny's chest.

"Speaking of DF. Where ya been?" Sam lifted her head tightly wrapping her arms around him.

"I'ma take a nap. Get your tray and met me here." Sam got her tray of lunch, which was a salad, and they sat in the shade under a tree.

Sam ate her salad as Danny slept. He was leaning on a tree his knees up and legs separated. Sam finish lunch and it was three minutes until the bell rang. An idea jumped formed in her head. She was able to fit inbetween his legs and begun kissing and sucking his jaw and neck. His eyes groggily began to open as him felt pleasure and moisture on his skin.

"Sam?" he moaned. Sam kissed his lips with a hungry passion. His arms around her waist and kiss back just as desirous and greedy. After a minute or so, she wriggled out his arms. Sam got up but bend down to put another kiss to his lips before getting up completely.

"Sam? Don't go!" Sam giggled as him. Half a sleep and craving for her to kiss him. She likes this guy!

"Danny the bell's about to ring. C'mon and throw my tray way." She smiled, "oh and another thing."

Danny raised an eyebrow before feeling her lips on his. She took a napkin and trace his jaw and neck, removing all the lipstick.

"Tonight... we go star-gazing right?" Danny asked dazed. The kiss was much better than any past girlfriends all combine into one. Sam was his perfect match and he knew it.

"Yep."She kissed her index finger and middle finger at the same time before placing it on his lips and walked way.

Behind the trash can, the couple barely noticed a girl stalking them. Her blended turquoise eyes grimaced frigidly at them. Danny was her's and she wants him back. No gothic wannabe is going to take her man. She's never going to let go of Danny until her dying breath. What does this girl have that she doesn't possess? She is positively curve-er than Sam, so is he captivated to women with smaller hips? All she knew is Daniel James Fenton would be hers one way or another.

* * *

Ohhhhh Danny's getting more lovely dovey and he gets a stalker. What are the odds?

_~Jaded Jimmie Productions _


	4. Chapter 4

**_The Fake Boyfriend!_**

_So people who reviewed_ (Love is Fake she reads it =D):

**DannySamLover20**

**CashAsh13**

**Lily Fenton Phantom**

**kyrenlover105**

_People who favorited :_

**DannySamLover20 **

**Lily Fenton**

**Phantom Love Is Fake**

_People who has my under story alert:_

**BeamerProductions **

**DannySamLover20 **

**kyrenlover105 **

**Lily Fenton Phantom **

**Love Is Fake **

**Queenylime**

* * *

Sam was sitting on her bed picking out her outfit. Her date with Danny was in half an hour. She put on a violet strapless dress that it cupped her breasts. The top was tight, fill of purple and black jewels, dark purple silk ribbon wrap around her waist and a puff out fabric was a lighter darker purple was around her knees. She decided to go with flats which were black with purple roses in the center. She decided to comb her hair to and curled it slightly.

One way to describe how she looked: enchanting.

She got up and triwl around before gathering her equipment and rushing out. She looked at her heart shaped watch, which was a dark purple, with a digital time. Jessica gave it to her because it was 17 years of friendship. Sam was now on top of the tallest building in Amity park. She had a telescope and stared into the veil of darkness. She was so engaged as the first star twinkle, giving off a yellowish-white glow and watching the moon. She did not notice she was leaning over the ledge.

"So beautiful-," She whispered. She saw flashes of white and green, what was that?

She leans over more, the next thing Sam knew she fell over the edge. The air swept through her locks as she fell, her lips parted slightly and her dress flying upward. She noticed coldness swept into her skin cells. She soon felt a gloved hand rubbing her forearm softly and her body press to another, seems male like.

"Miss? Miss?" A profound rich masculine voice asked. His freshly minty fresh breath wiped through her senses.

"Eeeepp." Sam squeak as she open her eyes. Long snowy locks, brilliant emerald eyes, black and white spandex: Danny Phantom! Her fake boyfriend, the guy who disappeared off the face of the earth four years ago! The Daniel Phantom, flying with her in his arms!

Oh my, she thought he's so fine!

"Hey I'm Phantom and your name mademoiselle?" He asked with a dazzling smile.

"Manson. Sam Manson, it's short Samantha but my friends call me Sam. I mean you can call me Sam too. Why am I still talking? I'm such a spaz." Sam said in one breath, flushed. He was pulling her body unbelievable close to his freezing one.

"Smart, beautiful and funny. You're a keeper ms. Manson." Phantom smiled placing her back on the roof top. He was happy to see she wasn't pulling away. This is the reaction he gets everytime someone aka human saw him, 'AAAHHH GHOST. HELP ME HELP! HE WANTS TO RAPE ME!'-from girls then 'AAAHHH GHOST. HELP ME HELP! HE WANTS TO KILL ME!'-from guys-

"Thanks. You're very handsome." She smiled. His body began to heat up and match her warmth, but he knew it was time for him to go. Maybe he will sneak in to her dorm and they could go on a romantic date. All he knew is, that he wanted to see her again.

"Thanks. I hope I see you soon, Sam." Phantom kissed her cheek before flying off. Phantom put on a sad smile and glance at her to see she was looking right at him, blushing. His smile became a happy grin before flying off completely. Danny Fenton walked into the room. He was wearing a loose dark navy button up shirt with black ripped jean and some black sneakers.

"Sorry. Before you get mad, let me explain. Tucker wanted to cook and he took a bite and threw up on my shirt. So I washed and put on a clean shirt." He studies her face for abit, something's off.

"It's alright, Danny. Don't worry about it." she smiled, as Danny posted a baffled look.

"What I'd miss?" He asked at her blushing face.

"Phantom's back!" Sam shrieked. Danny's world came toppling down.

* * *

I'm so evil! Making poor Danny hurt like that. Awww well, romance is painful for the lover and fun for the writer. -evil laughter-

~Jaded Jimmie Productions


	5. Chapter 5

**_The Fake Boyfriend!_**

You guys are extremely blowing me away! So many reviews. I feel loved! And Love is Fake feels the same

* * *

"Sam," Danny asked walking over to her, "you're blushing way to much. Was he that awesome?"

"Yeah," her blushing face turn pale, "it was the Danny Phantom! Oh no."

"So way are you not smiling? You just met a super hero!" Danny said frowning with his arms over his chest.

"What if the girls see him? Then they'll know! Then they might say bring him down to a party and-" Sam wording was cut off by his lips firmly yet gentle on hers. Sam welcomed the kiss and they both fell gently to the ground.

"So what's wrong?" Danny asked again and Sam explained it to him what happen.

"So he likes you?" Danny asked after a few minutes of her explaining. Danny grimed, he started thinking of his last girlfriend. His ex Paullina and there was a tug to his heart.

-Flash Back-

"Hey there Paullina." Danny greeted his girlfriend of four year.

Paullina was describe in three words: Sexy, Hottie and Slutty. Paullina had beautiful flawless tan skin and long dark wavy locks. Her eyes were a light teal blue and currently was walking alone from cheer practice. She was still wearing her red and white cheerlead outfit, that stopped mid-thigh at the skirt and showed too much breast for Danny's taste.

"Oh it's you." Her voice annoyed instead of the sugar bubble-gum everyone knew.

"What's wrong Paulie?" He asked.

"I know you have a connection with the ghostboy! Yet I only saw him once! Once! That's why I dated you to in the first place. To get closer to Phantom who's clearly tired of you. So we're through. Down in the dumpster you go!" Paullina flipped her incredulously long hair.

"Paullina, why?" Danny couldn't grasp it.

"Phantom needs a girl like me! Someone preppy, popular and," Paullina stop for a moment to giggle, "pretty. Unlike you." She growled disguised.

"So basely, you're dropping me for a ghost who don't loves you?" Danny asked.

"He does love me! Soon I'll be Mrs. Paullina Phantom I put the p in Phantom!" She smirked thinking about their wedding day.

"Okay then I hope you guys are happy together." Danny faked a smile, "She put the b in bi-"He mutter silently to himself.

-End of Flash Back-

"Danny what's wrong?" Sam asked stopping herself from kissing his neck. Danny pulled her head to so her eyes met his.

"So this is going the end of our relationship isn't it?" he answer a question with a question.

"What? Why? I really like you." Sam smiled blushing.

"So if Phantom asked you out you'll say no?" He asked. Her face was shock before smirking.

"Wait are you envious of Phantom!"Sam asked laughing a bit.

"I don't know." Screamed a stressed Danny.

"Here calm down and come talk to me kay? I want this to work." Sam lean foreword and kiss his lips. A couple hours later they arrived back to their dorm for role call. Danny and Sam decided to sleep in the same bed together, because they wanted to stay close. They whisper secrets back and forth before kissing one another.

"Hey Sam?" Danny asked quietly.

"Yes?" Sam asked.

"Will you do to the back to school dance with me?"

"...yes..." Sam said before kissing him senseless. Near one they back fell asleep content in each others arms.

Danny Fenton sighed and got up hearing at knock at the door. He looked at Sam with her hand on his pillow, he lean down before kissing her forehead gently. The person behind the door hammed harder making Sam wake up. He frowned, who eve is doing this better has good reasoning.

He saw a beautiful girl there with a scowled. Her long blue hair tapped her waist with light purple highlights. She had an hourglass figure and bright pink eyes. No lie, her eyes were naturally bright pink. She wore a mint green tank top and super short jean-shorts with small black hills. Sam went into the bathroom and washed up.

"Sam, we all just saw Phantom! So, when are you taking Phantom to the back to school dance?" She asked. Sam mind clicked; this girl was Jess-Fake-Boyfriend-Listeners. Um... Katilyn that's her name Katilyn! Sam was applying her favorite purple lipgloss to her lips.

"I don't know he's very busy..." Sam sighed rubbing her arm shyly.

"No, he actually looking for you. He even flew to me and asked me for you. I told him I'll get you and you'll met him to the tallest roof in Amity!"

"He's looking for me?" Sam repeated.

"Yeah. Now c'mon!" Katilyn pulled Sam out the room and the two ran up stairs. To be exact, it was 29 flights! Sam paced slowly matched Katilyn. Sam was soon pushed onto the floor... to the boots of Daniel Phantom.

He simply pull her up meeting her eyes. Emerald met Amethyst. He pushes his lips to hers slightly in a sucking. He slowly nibbled her lower lip, he begins to stuck the entire lipgloss off. Sam knew it was wrong, but she couldn't help but kiss back with the same hungry force. She slightly tilt her head to the side, causing Phantom to wrap his arms around her waist. His fingers thread into her dark locks as she had his snowy locks balled up in both her fists. He floated them both to the wall pressing her into wall sliding his tongue in her mouth. Sam was moaning and Phantom wanted to memorize it. He trailed his fingers down her slide feeling her shake slightly. She wrapped her legs firmly around his waist only making Phantom breathing rocket sky high!

"Sam?" He licks his lips, "I need to ask you something."

"Of course." Sam whisper; both stared deeply into one another eyes. Emerald met Amethyst.

"I notice girls were saying something about a Back to School Dance or BSD. " He started explaining he notice her blink her eyes close before slowly nodding telling him to go on, "I was wondering... would you be my date?"

"Phantom I'm flatter but-" Phantom kissed her again,

"If you won't be my date atleast give me your first and last dance. Please, I really like you, I want to be with you." Phantom practically begged her. Oh goodness, how can she say no to his broken hearted face. Her heart tugged as she nodded slowly.

"Sure, I'd love that." Sam agreed.

"You know, they're taking you to my castle in the GZ?." Phantom asked.

"Really? One: why do you have a castle and 2: what's GZ? " Sam asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Well, I'm prince Phantom of the Ghost Zone or GZ." Phantom said, looking for her to fall into his arms more than is now.

"Oh wow! That's great, unless your the type of guy who think I'm going to fall in your arms just because you're a prince? I'm not a Paullina!" Sam smirked.

"So, I'll have a dress ready for you 'kay?" Phantom asked changing the subject.

"Make in gothic or purple and you gotta deal!" Sam said holding out her hand.

"Deal." He gently cover her hand with his hand and kiss his Goth girl.

* * *

Wow more and more drama. Like it? Hate it? I think it came out pretty good. RxR!

-Jaded Jimmie


	6. Chapter 6

So miss me much? At all? REALLY NO ONE! Well here's the longest chapter you all going to get!

Wait I'm watching Spongebob, Patrick got on heels and fishnets! Omg hahahahaha!

IMPORTANT NEWS ON CHOCOLATESUNSHINE500 HAS BEEN VERY VERY ILL AND HAVEN'T BEEN ABLE TO UPDATE HER STORIES! She's getting better but she's been really sick =(

Oh thank you Ariana Grande for singing to me while typing.

* * *

Sam was getting ready for school. Her tired amethyst eyes seem dull in deep thought. She tilted her head to the side. Fenton and Phantom are awful similar. She put her head in her hands. Ugh, Phantom is like Fenton and Fenton is like Phantom! If she chose Phantom the kisses and hugs would be ice cold, and what can she say about his age? He might be over a thousand years old!

She cannot go up to people and say, "My boyfriend? Oh, he's died. You know a ghost and over a thousand years old!"

With Fenton, the love would be warm and the romance will be shy. She can't tell people "No, my boyfriend is too shy. We were 18 when we met and now that we're 29 he finally holds me around the waist!" She laid back down on her bed.

_'Guys! Always with the mixed signs! Can't even pledge me heart to one! Oh God what should I do?_' Sam thought.

"Sammy?" A voice called out. She couldn't tell whether it was Fenton or Phantom. _'I need to add "Same Voice" on top the list!'_ she thought bitterly.

"Come in!" She heard the door open a bit. She opens a tired eye to she white locks. Phantom was there, dressed in...

School clothes!

"Phantom, hey! Why are you in school clothes?" Sam asked looking under her bed for her heel boots. Phantom had on dark jeans and a black polo shirt. He still wore her famous black boots.

"Well, can't a prince walk the love of his life to class?" Phantom pouted.

"Love of your life?" Sam asked zipping up her found boots. Phantom floated to her and kiss her lightly on the lips. She was in an appealing insensibility for the several seconds._ Should I be with Phantom? _She asked herself._ He's bold, daring, sweet, fierce kisser, he likes me... _Lord Fenton or Phantom?

"Well, yeah. Sam I love you, don't you love me?" Phantom asked Sam bit her lip before a knock a sounded at the door. Sam silently thanked God. Phantom answered the door seeing the one, and only Daniel Fenton.

"Ugh Sam I lost my keys. And I-" Danny looked up to see Phantom and the glare contest commenced.

* * *

Sam sat down eating her lunch with her new friends Lec and Katilyn. Lec had a enormous slice of meat lovers pizza, Katilyn had a juicy hamburger but Sam only had a tofu soy melt.

"So what now? Who do you want Fenton or Phantom?" Katilyn asked, "Personally, I'd chose Danny. Fenton's cute. Has decent money and as sweet as he can be."

"No, Phantom. Phantom is actually making moves while Fenton is glaring at him. Action speak louder than words. Phantom is like an almighty sword and Fenton's just... a pen." Lec broke one of her pens in half. "They always brake." Lec tried to smooth her frizzy hair but no luck, it looked as wild as her personality description. Her dark olive eyes glittered as she threw away her broken pen over her shoulder. She the precede to wipe her hand on a napkin and straighten her light turquoise baby tee.

"The pen is mightier than a sword. And they rust." Katilyn counterattacked. And thus started the argument.

"GUYS!" Sam stressed, "I wish there was a way to go with both of them without neither feeling left out!" Sam sighed when a red smoke surround Phantom and Fenton.

* * *

Phantom and Fenton was at eachother throats.

"Sam is mine, I had her first!" Danny growled.

"Look she's truly beautiful. Something a prince needs in his life. Not you, Fenton!" Phantom thrown back.

"Maybe she only into because you're a ghost! Which in time, soon she'll bore for you!" Wow, that wounded Phantom but he came back with another comeback.

"Humans hurt her. Now that I'm a ghost she actually makes moves to kiss me. And let me tell you," Phantom thrust a finger into Fenton's face, "She loves wrapping her legs around my waist. Kissing my lips. Playing in my hair. And she loves me, not you!"

"Listen here Phantom. She's mine and I-" Phantom ghost sense went off and he place a hand over the other boy's mouth.

"Why hello there prince." This was a faint voice along with so was the girl.

She has long dark maroon hair that reached knees. Her eyes were a soft green and her bright red lips curled into a girlish smiled. Her pale brown skin glowed icy blue. Her body in a hourglass figure and her arms hugging her waist. She had on a silver tube top and shiny silver miniskirt.

"Jimmie? Jimalyn Jane?" Phantom asked.

"Who?" Danny Fenton asked.

"She a princess goddess. She's like a ghost genie but she talk to make sure they can reach a settlement. She works for good not evil, like her aunt Desiree." Phantom explained.

"I heard a gothic beauty talking and I heard some things." Jimmie started, both wided eye boy snapped their attention to the goddess.

"SAM!" Both boy gasp.

"Ms. Manson said she wish she could go out with both Fenton and Phantom." Jimmie smiled at their bright eye shining with love. "I liked to...er conjoint you two together."

"Conjoint?" Phantom asked.

"Us?" Fenton asked.

"TOGETHER?" Both boy asked together.

"Mmmh. It'll make Sam very happy." Jimmie smiled, "At ten you two can merge, combined into one, conjoint, ya'know together."

"And why can we fight to his death?" Phantom asked, pointing to Fenton, who in return slapped it away.

"No hands near or on my face. That's Sam's property." Danny said smirking at Phantom redden face. Phantom held up a hand to strike him but quickly held back after hearing Jimmie speak some extended.

"Please no fighting, just lemme do it! Phantom your obsession is Sam but Danny's is deeply inlove with her." Jimmie explain the perceptible, "And Sam loves you both. So so much."

Both boys looked at one another. Should they? Are they really going to team up for one girl? And they hate eachother guts? For a girl- no! For Sam?

"Deal." Both boys agreed, "Under one condition!"

Jimmie smiled nodding her head.

* * *

Sam was picking out Lec's and Katilyn's dress to the dance. Katilyn chose a pretty lime green dress that was backless with only a few thin strips across her back. The dress was sleeveless with a fitting form. The dress hugged every single curve she had. Lec suggested using a thin scarf to use around her waist to show more of her form, which they did, and now shopping for shoes. Lec picked out some bright green flats for Katilyn and Katilyn shook her head.

"No, I want heels." Katilyn laughed in afterthought, "I'm already short as it is!"

"Do you think, you can walk in heels?" Sam asked raising an eyebrow.

"Of course, I do!" Katilyn snapped. Lec giggled to herself as she and the Goth found a pair of pumps and watch how Katilyn walked. Lex help steady Katilyn and within three minutes, Katilyn was walking perfectly on her own.

"You did it!" Lec cheered, "Saw that Sam?" Alexis looked around for the missing Goth, "Yoo-hoo Sam?"

"How do two 18 year olds, lose one gothic girl?" Katilyn asked, professionally walking to the door staring out the glass doors.

"Katilyn, try these on." The girls jump at the sound of Sam's voice.

"Sam!" Katilyn laid a hand over her racing heart.

"Girl, we thought you ditched us for second!" Lec smiled hugged the Goth.

"Crushing-Goth-indifference!" Sam growled.

"Sorry hun." Lec struggled pulling Katilyn up from the glass door. She was still panting from the scare; Lec sighed before picking her up bridal style. Everyone knew Lec was super strong, not like Katilyn was heavy or anything, Alexis place her into onto the chairs. Sam help Lec take off Katilyn shoes and place the one Sam found.

"Omg too cute!" Lec complimented the shoes. The shoes were heel, like what Katilyn want, it was bright green with a little darker lime green bow in the center. "Nice taste in shoes."

"Thanks," Sam mutter adjusting the shoe on her right foot.

"Watch this," Lec whisper before whisper into Katilyn ear and loud enough for Sam to hear, "Phantom killed Fenton and marrying Sam!"

"What? NO!" Katilyn eyes shot open, quick searching for Sam.

"He didn't do anything. "Sam laughed as Lec finally placed the shoe on the scared girl's foot.

"So who do you choose?" Katilyn asked with a raised eyebrow, "Because as much as you like to go with both but you can't."

"Kat, you'll never know," Lec glanced at her cell phone with an evil grin, "we are going into the Ghost Zone for the dance. And maybe the two conjoined anything's possible."

"You did something!" Katilyn accused as Lec smiled innocently and glowed an ice blue.

Her hair became dark red instead of the regular dark brown; her eyes change from brown to soft green. Her naked lips turn bright red as a symbol, that look likes a heart, engulf her body. The girls stood there shock as Alexis dark caramel skin turn to a light caramel shade with a silver tubetop and a shiny skirt.

"I guess I have some explaining to do, huh?" Jimlayn Jane asked.

"No duh Lec." Katilyn smiled, "this is ah-maziinnggg!"

"Sorry but I'm telling everyone tomorrow, during prom." A heart came again and Lec stood there once more.

* * *

"So, you want to make a spell where only Sam can say that she wants you two apart?" Jimmie asked Fenton and he nodded in reply.

"And you, prince?" Jimmie asked.

"Well," Phantom blushed. "I want to have 50 percent of each others body. I want to be able to come out and dance with my obsession point."

"I guess," Fenton sighed heavily, "it's only fair since I'm going to be in human form most of the time."

"Great, surely Sam will be proud!" Jimmie's red smoke that surrounded both boys before she disappeared.

**Fenton?**

_Phantom? Don't tell me we share a mind!_

**Guess we do!**

_Wow,..._great

**I have to get Sam's dress.**

_Sam's_ _dress? Why are you get her dress._

**When I first became prince my sister made a beautiful purple and black dress**.

_So?_

**I want Sam to wear it!**

_Send me a mental image..._

_Love it!_

**Yep she's going to look great in it!**

_Well lets get ready then_

**KK.**

* * *

After two hours the guys were ready and was in Phantom form. Phantom flew into his castle and looked around.

"Ah, the she is!" He said grinning, lifting the dress up. It was a beautiful dress. It was fully dark lavender, with a deep V-neck and the dress fell to the floor. It looked like a ball room gown with the wrist puffed out, where her stomach lies were fishnet crossing of a spider web. Where it flared out at the waist line was sparkling charcoal and violet.

"Yo' Daniel?" a feminine voice call Phantom her turn around facing Ember.

"What's up Ember?" Phantom asked laying the dress on her king sized bed.

"Can ghosts come to the dance? Skulker and I need a bit of romance, if ya catching my draft."

"Always hunting ghosts and you want some alone time?" Phantom smirked, "how pathetically sad."

"Shut up."

"Aw sis. You could've just told me. You're still a princess but I got final say so."

"Well?"

"Sure but no ghostly powers tonight!" Phantom warned.

"My brother's inlove! And with a human!" Phantom growls and shot his sister with an ectobeam flying her out his room and he quickly locked the door.

* * *

Sam and Lec sat in the private limo. Phantom was going all out just for Sam, and Lec is going with Sam to help her get ready.

"Hey where's KittyCatKat?" Sam asked using the nickname Jimmie made to annoy her.

"Her boyfriend decided to ride the ghost school bus yet she would've enjoy this better!" Lec smiled crossing her arms she turn into her ghost persona.

"What's in that black coverage?" Sam asked eyebrow raised.

"My dress." Jimmie smiled.

"Why didn't you change already?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

"'Cuz, my boyfriend is going to met my at the front door," Jimmie paused to think about him before saying, "and I want to see his jaw drop to the ground!" Jimmie smirk.

"How long have to you two been dating?"

"I was eight and he was ten." Jimmie admitted, shrugging her shoulders.

"You started young." Sam stated as the African American blushed.

"He was persist but I love him. All I wanted was a chocolate bar and he paid for it saying 'I'll pay for it, if you'll be my girlfriend' and I like you payin' for it okay!" Jimmie sighed.

"I can't believe that-" Sam was cut off by Jimmie.

"WE'RE HERE!"

* * *

"Wow, Samantha Manson changing room!" Jimmie read the door. Yep Alexis was in her ghost form persona, Jimalyn.

"I must be pretty special then." Sam chuckled.

"I love this room!" Jimmie said. It was a gothic room, black, white, purple, electric green and ice blue.

"Phantom colors are white and green, Fenton: colors are black and blue and you're purple." Ember said floating to the room. "YOU! What are you doing here?"

"I'm her friend and I'm Phantom's friend! I can be here if I wanna!" Jimmie shook her head pressing her lips together in a straight line. Sam looked between the girls tension was really there.

"Whatever! Her dress is in the closet and you know where to find the shoes, kkay dipstick?" Ember said checking her nails, floating up.

"Oh and kiss Skulky-boo-boo-bear for me 'kay, shrimp?" Jimmie snapped.

"..." Ember mumble something that sounded like clock. Jimmie zapped her out the door. Sam took notice of the red blast swirling in Jimmie palms, Ember really know how to push her buttons.

"Freakin' princess is going to be fully dead soon!" Jimmie grumble fazing into the door and fazing Sam out her clothes. Jimmie helped Sam into her dress. Jimmie then grabbed Sam by the hand and they floated three rooms down to see a room full of shoes. The picked out some purple heeled shoes with black roses and a silver jewel in the center of the rose.

"You're almost ready." Jimmie smiled. She was still in her silver outfit.

"Is that your outfit for the dance?"

"Oh nnoo! You see but my job is to get you ready and go on about my life." Jimmie pushed Sam's hair giving her long Shirly Temple curls one on each shoulder and the rest at her back. Her bang covering her left eye and a dark purple rose pin on the left of her head. She wore long dangling crystal earrings, Jimmie smiled.

"Phantom wanted you to wear this." Jimmie announced, dazed. It was a heart shape ice crystal with tear drop necklace, ranging small to large, "He even gotten it engraved, 'To my love, love DP' awwww!"

"He's so sweet!" Sam blushed with a content smile as Jimmie place the necklace around her neck.

"And you, need to close your eyes so I can finish this smokey look. And it's a purple smokey look!" Once Jimmie finish the eyeshadow, she adds mascara, black eyeliner and false eyelashes. She then went back with silver liquid eyeliner and line her eyes over the black line.

"Aaaaaannnnnnnnndddd done! You are all ready for the ball!" Jimmie held Sam's hand and brought her to the ball. It did look an old timey ball. With streamers and multi tables everywhere but a huge space to dance. Phantom came up to her in a dashing black tux and a black tulip in his hand smiling gently at her.

Sam held on to Phantom hand as they were walking slowly, down the spiral stair case. Phantom broke the stem and place the purple rose in her hair. Sam looked at his tux and blushed, he looked great! He wore a black tux with a purple undershirt, black slacks with black boots. His hair was still messy but it looked a bit neater. His eyes were brighter, as if he was excited and full with enjoyment.

"Now presenting Princess Gabriella of the Hispanic Realm!" A guard called out. Phantom started grinning and seem to be in slight daze as she heard him whispers: Gabby.

A beautiful Hispanic girl gracefully climb down ice blue stairs. Her long, curly,light brown hair in high ponytail with a swoosh bang over her glowing hazel eyes. Her ghostly aura was black as night without the moon and stars. Her ballroom style dress was a sky blue, square neck jeweled at the top and a fluffy bottom. A small golden tira on top of her head and a blue baby breath in her hair on the opposite side of her bang.

"I'm happy that you all could come. On behalf of Jimmie and I, we hope you enjoy the dance. Enjoy please enjoy the chocolate! WE LOVE CHOCOLATE! Now where's my chocolate cupcake?" Gabriella asked. When she spotted Jimmie, she leaped into air screaming: Chocolate Cupcake.

"CHOCOLATE SUN!" Jimmie screamed and hugged her. Jimmie smiled and flew around the princess. "Cute dress."

"I love that dress on you!" Gabriella smile, "I am such a great dress designer!"

"Yeah girl!" Jimmie cheered, spinning in a circle.

Jimmie had on a strapless ballroom dress too. Her dress was bright red with a plugging V-neck. Her stomach was connected red lace that went to her hips and flared back with strong cloth. Her arms cover in fishnets. Her eyes glowed moss green and a white aura. Her hair was human black with red streaks and crimped. Her lips blood red with a swoosh bang over her left eye like Gabriella's.

"PIGGY!" Gabriella float in the air with Jimmie, hand in hand, over to the young prince.

"Gabby?" Phantom asked, he left go of Sam and hugged Gabby. Sam looked a bit rejected and slightly glared at Gabby.

"Oh Gabby; this is the love of my life-" Phantom started but he was cut off by Gabby.

"Samantha Manson, I know piggy. The most promising girl throughout the universe for you." Gabby filled in.

"Sam, when the dance is over come to see me." Gabby announced as a guy came up behind her. He had short blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He wore a black tux with a regular blue undershirt, black pants and midnight shoes.

"Hey guys," Jimmie smiled, "LET'S PARTY!" A guy fazes in with a white scar across his face and red eye. In other words, ClockWork! ClockWork transform in to a African American boy. His skin chocolate dark green eyes and red in a black and red tux.

"He's Gabby boyfriend Jacob and this," Jimmie pointed to Ray and then hugged the guy beside her, "is my boyfriend James or ClockWork."

Phantom and Sam dance the night away. The song, Slow Jam, came on and Sam blushed. Phantom's icy cold fingers lingered around her waist.

"Slow Jam by Usher feating Monica; beautiful isn't it?" Phantom asked. Sam only nodded her head. Phantom was too perfect tonight! He's the perfect date, the perfect man, the ultimate gentleman, the perfect ghost! What's up with him?

**(Usher)**  
**I was all alone,**  
**I was feelin rather low,**  
**I needed someone to, lift my spirits up**  
**So I dropped in on a dance, just to take a glance**  
**And there this lovely thing was, she was more than enough**  
**I asked her for her hand**  
**Said would you like to dance?**  
**So pleased that I had asked, she quickly took my hand**  
**And we danced and fell in love, on a slow jam...Ohhhhhh**

**(Chorus)**  
**Play another slow jam, this time make it sweet**  
**On a slow jam, for my baby and, me yeah**  
**Play another slow jam, this time make it sweet**  
**On a slow jam, for my baby and for me yeah**

**(Monica)**  
**Seems what you say is true, I feel the same way too**  
**See I've waited all night long, just to dance with you**  
**And when you touched my hand, I knew you were the man**  
**To turn my world around, and make my, dreams come true**  
**The magic in your eyes, made me realize**  
**That everything I feel, has got to be real**  
**And we danced and fell in love, on a slow jam**

**(Chorus)**  
**Play another slow jam, this time make it sweet**  
**On a slow jam, for me and, my baby yeah**  
**Play another slow jam, this time make it sweet**  
**On a slow jam, for my baby and for me yeah**

Phantom pull her closer, now her head was resting on his chest. Their bodies sway gently with the beat. Her arms lightly wrapped around his neck and his on her waistline. She felt him. She truly felt him! His desire, his sadness, he desperation all for her. She remembered reading about that, it was called obession power.

**(Usher)**  
**Ive been trying find someone who**  
**I could give my good lovin to**  
**Never ever did I dream I'd find someone..yeah**

**(Monica)**  
**I've been trying to find someone too**  
**I prayed to heaven, and then I found you**

How could she be Obsession Power? He met her only for three weeks! He's probably in the puppy love stage. Stage? That means more could and possibly will happen. He looked down at her and smile gently**. **

**(Usher and Monica)**  
**I swear I fell in love the night you...danced into my heart**

**(Chorus)**  
**Play another slow jam, this time make it sweet**  
**On a slow jam, Can I get a get a slow jam **  
**Do you want a slow jam?**

**Play another slow jam, this time make it sweet**  
**On a slow jam, Can I get a slow slow jam?**  
**Play another slow jam**  
**Are you gonna slow jam?**  
**(Chorus til fade)**

"Sam?" He said her name like a prayer. Something you never use for granted! She loved it.

"Yes, Phantom?"

"I love you. Do you love me back?" Phantom asked then bitterly added, "Or is Fenton the guy you want to be with? I would kill for you to loved me."

When he said kill, he said it murderously! Hurtful, God, please, what she say?

She opened her mouth and before she could say anything, a girl kissed Phantom. SAM'S PHANTOM! Her hair was in wavy locks, seprated and held by two icy pink clips. Her dress was a trashy-, all pink -much to the dismay of Jimmie, Gabby and Sam- it had a deep V-neck and the top cover her breast only . Then strips of thin ribbons wrapped around the her waist (front and back, when Jimmie's was only had lace in the front) and the rest tightly squeezed her body. Sam thought her heart broke in two seeing Phantom kissed back. Phantom kissed _Paulllina_ back.

If she would only looked behind herself she would've notice Jessica, her so called best friend, smiling evilly at the scene ahead.

* * *

This is where the plot thickens. Pretty long right? I owe you guys (and **Love Is Fake**) an update. About the frizzy hair my hair is ACTUALLY frizzy I'm blow dry it later on today. (my nickname is Lec and Jimmie so I'm in here) So please RxR?

~Jaded Jimmie Productions


	7. Heart Broken?

Next chapter get it while it's hot and before I have to go home! I'm serious oh wait I'll be back 2mmow... ahaha life's funny.

**Me:** Danny's so hot when he's mad.

**Sam:** What was that?

**Me:** Will Smith is my next husband?

**Sam:** Better be Foley.

**Danny:** -run in and yells- Okay which on you stole my sock?

**Sam:** -whispters- He's so hot went he's mad.

**Me:** I knew it.

**Love is Fake:** She don't own Danny Phantom.

**Me:** Oh well then but Love is Fake is my friend so BOOYAH! FREE ICE WHO WANTS SOME FREE ICE?

**Sam:** -growls- Shut up

**Danny:** She's so hot when she's mad.

**Me & Love Is Fake(LIF):** ...

**Me:** I love the Ice King.

**LIF:** Story now.

**Me:** Fine then but Adventure Time rules

* * *

"Hey," Gabby asked poking Sam, "do you want to go outside?"

The scene of Paullina kissing Phantom was still going. From the look of things Phantom wasn't about to pull away no time soon. Sam nodded as Gabby held her hand and flew them to Jimmie. Jimmie met the halfway and grabbed Sam's other hand and flew up into the ceiling and out the castle. Jimmie looked at Sam as the approach the golden gates that surrounded the ghostly garden.

"Now Sam do you wanna talk about it?" Jimmie said.

"Why? Why did he do it? I thought he like me- possibly loved me." Sam said looking at her heels.

"We cannot his actions. Maybe he thought Paullina was you." Gabby explained.

"How does that help the situation?" Sam asked, "He's still kissing another girl. And to make thing worst Danny didn't come."

"Of course he did but in a way you couldn't see..." Jimmie said as Sam gave her a confuse look. Gabby and Jimmie frown at each other, this was not supposed to happen. Sam squeezed their hands, wanting them to tell her.

"Sam I have a confession to make." Jimmie said looking into Sam's purple eyes.

"Okay what?" Sam asked.

"Uh Danny and Phantom wanted you to be happy so they kind of..." Jimmie trailed off rubbing her forearm.

"Bonding into one body," Gabby said, "they wanted to stay with you so they decided to share a body so you could have two in one."

"So I lost both of them?" Sam asked silently as tears rolled down her face. Jimmie thought about how wonderful water proof make up was and a plan to help Phantom-Danny get Sam back.

"I want some time alone," Sam said sliding her hands out from their's, "If Danny Phantom comes don't let him see me. I'm not ready." and with that Sam walked away to the glowing Lilacs. Jimmie and Gabby nodding as a promise to respect her wishes.

~Five Minutes before~

Phantom realize he was not kissing someone pleasant. Phantom hands were wrapped around the other person's waist but it didn't feel right. The lips were too big for his taste, the waist line expanded too much, slowly he stopped kissing the person. He pulls back to look at the Sam, was she bloated or something? Sam had perfect waist for his arms, perfect lip size for his lips, and he always felt happy kissing her. Now its muck. He went to look in her eyes to find them close in bliss. Not only that, it wasn't his Sam!

He kissed Paullina!

"Hey you're not Sam!" Phantom said before wiping his lips and floating up to the ceiling.

_You kissed the wrong one! Idiot!_

**I thought it was Sam!**

_Now we have to find the right girl cuz you kissed the WRONG ONE_!

**I'm sorry okay?**

_Yeah _that'll_ bring Sam back into our arms_.

"SAAAMMMMM!" Danny scream noticing her holding hands with Jimmie and Gabby then disappearing.

"Oh, prince Phantom?" Jessica asked.

"Yes?"Phantom asked through clench teeth. He don't have time fore this! There's a beautiful Sam upset because he kissed the wrong girl. Can't this girl see he's in a rush.

"Where ya going? My lips are getting cold." Jess said before leaning forward, "Perfect way to destroy her."

"You did this?" Phantom asked, "You planned all this."

"Yes Samantha needs to pay for what she has done!" Jessica growled before wrapping her arms around his neck and bring his face close to her's. Phantom snapped his fingers and Ember showed up. Ember took Jess by the neckline of her dress and took her away. Phantom smiled at his sister, gratefully before flying out.

Phantom flew out the castle in a hot pursue after the love of his life.

Phantom flew everywhere. He still couldn't find Sam. He flew over the Human Realm five time check every crack, house, a store for Sam. He even got so desperate to look underneath rocks. He decided to go back home and clear his mind. Maybe that'll be the best, perhaps then he could find Sam and beg her for his useless existence. He decided to look at his garden. It was the only thing that makes him feel free. As he float downward, Fenton decided to talk.

_Phantom?_

**Yeah?**

_We'll find her._

**Who do you know? It's this what you wanted? For me to mess up so Sam can be with you?**

_At first but I'm kinda attach to you know. It's like you're the side of me I never knew I had._

**Whatever because you'll get the girl at the end**.

_No we''ll get the girl. Wait what's that?_

**What's what?**

_That dark figure near those purple flowers_.

**First of all they're call Liliacs and that's Sam you idiot.**

_Oh..._

**No duh!**

_Wait who did you say was near the Liliacs?_

**Sam... OH MY GOSH SAM**!

_...And _I'm_ clueless?..._

"SAM!" Phantom screamed flying down, "I'm so sorry for- Umhp" Phantom groan as a blast hit him. He looked over to see Jimalyn and the reminder of the blast around her hands. He also watched Gabby but a bubble around Sam.

"I don't have time for this!" Phantom growled sending ecto blast toward Jimmie. She dodge all of them except the last one. The blast sent her into the castle which she shook off and float back to her original place.

"Leave her alone!" Jimmie scream blasting Phantom who fell to the ground but quickly got up.

"Just let me talk to her." Phantom pleaded. Jimmie frown and shook her head.

"It was her wishes prince." Jimmie said putting both hands behind her back. Phantom took a step forward to be blasted back but Jimmie.

"Please let me get Sam!" Danny begged as Jimmie blasted him. Gabby looked at Jimmie, Jimmie face shown anger and pity. She was strong as Danny and Gabby knew it. Gabby put Danny in a bubble which he couldn't break out. He pounded on the bubble and kicked it.

"Gabby!" Phantom pouted, "Please."

"You're going to have to wait, I'm sorry but it's useless." Jimmie said sighing all the anger went, and her pity now shown. Phantom slid down onto his knee, he bowed his head, tears streams down his face. His body shook in pain as his heart broke. He fell onto his face, the only thing he knew:

Samantha Candance Manson hates him.

* * *

_Two chapters left unless I decide to combine them. Please RxR (this is short because only one person reviewed last time Thankyou _Erica_)_

_~Jaded Jimmie Productions_


	8. Why Jessy

Next chapter get it while it's hot and before I have to go home! I'm serious oh wait I'll be back 2mmow... ahaha life's funny.

**Me: **_Last night I fangirled when Kalya handed me a picture of a shirtless Danny. XD_

**Sam:** _Why?_

**Me:** _Sam image the body on Danny, think. He's like super hooottt!_

**Sam:** _-blush-_

**Danny:** _-walks in shirless- Hey ladies_

**Love is Fake:**_ This will be fun._

**Sam:** -_drool- Dang you Foley!_

**Me:** I _knew it. -fist bump LIF-_

**Love is Fake:** _She don't own Danny Phantom._

**Me:** _OMG hot can you say that? You know I want him, I know you know Sam knows she loves him!_

**Sam:** _-growls- Shut up_

**Danny:** _-blink- am I missing something?_

**Me & Love Is Fake(LIF):** _-giggles at his confused face- CLUELESS!_

**Me:** I love the Ice King.

**LIF:** Story now.

**Me:** Fine then but Adventure Time rules

* * *

Sam finally came out of the bubble Gabby put her in. She noticed the crying Phantom switch to ghost and human every five seconds before turning to Jimmie and Gabby.

"What happen?" Sam asked walking around the bubble.

"Sam, he's heartbroken." Jimmie answer. Phantom eyes were closed as he switch to Fenton who covered his face.

"He thinks you hate him." Gabby explained, her voice soft, "Are you ready to talk to him?"

"Yeah break the bubble and leave." Sam asked looking at Danny. Gabby and Jimmie shot purple blast to the bubble, it burst and Phantom swayed in the air to the ground.

"...Sam... Sam... Sam..." The two whimpers not realizing they were free. The body curls into a ball; Sam walked over and wrap her arms around him. He lift his eyes to meet Sam's jewel purples. "Sam... Sam... Sam."

"Hey what's with the tears?" Sam asked sweetly and softly, stroking a thumb against his cheek.

"You hate me... and I'm inlove you." Phantom said cuddling into her arms, "I want you to love me. Why can't you love me?"

"I do love you but I also love Danny. You weren't supposed to be in my life book. You were my fake boyfriend I used you to impress people." Sam said sighing.

"I like being with Fenton, he's like" Phantom started when Danny flashed in.

"The side" Danny flashed into Phantom.

"I never" Danny said

"knew I" Phantom said

"Had. But I want" Danny said

"To stay like" Phantom said

"This and be" Danny said

"with you" Phantom said

"Forever."Danny said.

"I love you." Sam said tears in her eyes. They really wanted to be with her then Jessica jumped out of the bushes.

" No the story shouldn't end like this!" Jessica screamed, "you should be miserable like I was miserable. You shouldn't happy!"

"What happen you Jessy?" Sam asked.

"You. You're so perfect yet you don't complain. It's my time to be perfect and you actually GET the guy! That's not fair."

"Jessica we're bestfriends,-" Sam was interrupted but Jessica.

"I don't want to be your friend I want you boyfriend. Didn't you know I set all this up to embarrassed you? To destroy you? Remember how I kissed Elliot first? Remember how half the students asked me out last year? You should be beneath me!"

"Why are you doing this!" Sam asked glaring at her.

"You embarrassed me and made me feel horrible after you took the blame..."

~Flash Back~

"Hi Sam; hi Jess." Carly smiled. Carly had long dark red hair and bright blue eyes. She had the new Barbie doll tightly in her hand. The hair was long and black, bright purple eyes and wore a green sweater with dark blue jean skirt.

"Hey,your doll looks a bit like me." Sam observed. That was a little creepy.

"Yeah because you're my favorite person. You strong, sweet, nice, big hearted and a lot more. I wanted something that represents you, and your nice-ness." Carly explained as Sam blush and smiled.

"Thanks. I never saw myself as that." Sam smiled.

"I have one named Tori." Jess said tugging gently on her left ear lobe. Sam knew it was a lie, she went to Jessica's house everyday until that is when Sam's butler comes and gets her. She never told Jess she was rich because of Jessica complaint of the wealthy. She never seen the doll nor heard Jessica call any of her dolls Tori.

"Awesome!" Carly smiled, "You should bring her tomorrow and we could play together."

"I can't because... uh... because..." Jessica glance sorry eyes to Sam before screaming, "SAM LOST IT!"

"Well I knew how upset she was so I," Sam started and dug in her backpack, "brought her a new one but Tori is still greatly missed." The doll was still packaged that looked a lots like Jessica. Sam had her dress in a red tank-top and a shine grey pencil skirt with a pair of black sandals with a shine 6-petal flower on each.

"Sam?" Jessica asked, Sam has gotten her something and took the blame? It didn't feel right.

"My dearest sorries and Happy Birthday." Sam said as she walked to Valerie Grey another minor friend of them.

"You lied on Samantha!" Carly gasped which some people heard.

"How can you do that to your friend?"

"You're a meanie!" a third grader aid pointing at her.

"No please let me explain!" Jessica said looking at the crowd of people agreeing she don't need a friend like Sam. They threw stuff at Jessica, giving her small cuts and the school bully came. Jessica glance around to protection as the first blow was hit in her face. And this time Sam wasn't there to save her.

~End of Flash back~

"Jess that was eight years ago! Why didn't you tell me? I could've help you!" Sam said frowning tears in her eyes.

"You can help me now," Jessica said holding her arms out to hug her. Sam felt a tug on her arm, Danny Phantom, the new nickname she made for them, shook his head. She got up hug Jessica before she fell to the ground, a silver blade in her heart.

"Jessy why?" Sam asked as one tear fell down her face. Her eyes closed before a glow surrounded her confirming her death. Danny Phantom raced up to see her, hair black, in the tux, one eyes blue and one green. They cried over the dead body of his lover before Jessica kiss his lips...

* * *

That's for the poor reviews! But Something may happen next_~Jaded Jimmie Productions_


	9. Chapter 9 Chose you favorite ending )

"Wait a minute! Who kill mom?" A voice asked. Lilan Fenton, daughter of Danny Fenton and Sam Manson, turn her head to her older brother. His amethyst eyes widen in shock and his jaw slightly open. A clueless air was around him, yeah Andrew was every bit of his father.

"Yeah; who kill your mother?" Danny Fenton asked as he walk into the living room. His midnight tresses was over grown meaning he's been to busy to go to his barber. His blazing aquamarine eyes observed questionably in his daughter. Lilan's aquamarine eyes flared amethyst in anger.

"Everyone at the school wants mom dead because you didn't chose Tori! So I'm writing a short story about how bad it'll be if you did get with Tori." Lilan said as her mother walk through the door.

"Hey what are you all- Omph!" Sam gasped as Lilan slammed into her chest and hug her tensely.

"Mommy?" Lilan asked. That caught Sam's attention; only period Lilan called her 'mommy', she was frightened.

"It's okay baby girl. It's alright." Sam sooth her daughter by running fingers in her hair, "Look at mommy."

Lilan lift her head to stare at the beautiful color of amethyst in her mother's eyes. Sam place a gentle kiss on Lilan's forehead and rocked her side to side. Danny walked up to them and hug two of the women important to him. Danny picked up his fifteen year old daughter and place her gently on the couch. Danny begin to explain what happen to Sam.

"Lily," Sam said lightly giggling, "Tori is part of a story. She isn't real."

"What?" Lilan asked. Did she hear that right?

"Honey, Tori is a character in the book 'The Fake boyfriend'. You know by Jimmie Foley?" Sam explained.

"Yeah she writes about you two all the time. She's most weirdest writer I've ever read." Andrew said holding up a book written by Jimmie.

"So some weird teenager writing stories about you guys. So what?" Lilan asked, confused. Why were they about her for?

"She wrote that story and it isn't true. Tori isn't real she's a fictional character. In her story I'm dead; do I look dead to you?" Sam asked looking at the daughter. Lilan eyes glaze over her mother, the slightly tan skin of her mother screamed warmth and life.

"No, but how do the story ends?" Lilan asked.

"That's unknown darling. It's for the readers mind to image." Sam said before snapping her fingers, "How about you write to two different endings? You'll get more extra credit points."

"Cool; I'll be done before dinner!" Lilan said before running upstairs to her room.

* * *

_**(SAD AU ENDING)**_

_Daniel held up Sam; tears steaming as he cradle her to his chest. He cried out her name until he fell on the ground. His heart was broken, his life was broken HE was broken. He pleaded and begged for her to awake but that never happen. He lied there, with her hoping she's return to him. _

_He was loosing energy slowly turning him into Phantom. Phantom turn to his head to see Fenton on the ground with a hand over his heart. Fenton looked so abandoned, he's rapidly dying, eyes wide open, tears still trailing with his mouth in an 'o' of horror. Phantom bit his lip; Daniel Fenton is dying from a broken heart of the only life he had, Sam. _

_"Sam _please."_ Phantom begin to embrace her tighter, "Wake up. If not for me then for Danny. He's dying he needs you." _

Silence_. _

_"Sam please, I need you." _

Silence_. _

_"We need you." Phantom reached over and tugged Danny's wrist. _

_No pulse. _

_"He's-he's he's dead." Phantom said laying Fenton's hand on his head and Sam's cold wrist on his heart. Phantom closed his eyes and awaited for his sweet appeasement of extinction. Let God take him to his soul mate and he's other half._

_**(JJP- HAPPY**** Ending-) **_

_Danny shoved Tori off him in disgust. He picked out Sam's fragile body and carry her into the ball. Tear swimming in his green eyes. He cuddled her into him, he felt the knife handle dance against his chest. It was chanting at him, 'Lookie here.' He flew into the ball to find Jimmie and Gabby. Once he did; he found them dancing to Whitney Huston. He blinked, he'll asked questions later; his main concern was to save Sam. _

_"Jay, G HELP!" He screamed. The whole ball went into silent before the sound of running heel reached him. _

_"Ok we gotta get this knife out." Gabby said pulling out the knife after Jimmie lied Sam body on the floor. _

_"Put your hand over the wound, NOW!" Jimmie instructed as Danny place his head over the blood. Jimmie snapped her fingers and the wound slowly closed. _

_"Uhhh Danny?" Sam asked as her eyes open to Danny's and Phantom's eyes. One side blue the other green along with on half of his hair black and the other half white. _

_"Sam." Phantom groan into her hair in pure happiness. She was okay; she'll live and is able to be with him! _

_"NO NO NO!" A voice scream ruining the moment. All eyes turn to Tori in her short grey cocktail dress, "You're supposed to be dead. Dead!" _

_"Girl got some nerve!" Jimmie said, preparing to run up to Tori. ClockWork held her gently around her hips. Petting her hair to calm her like Phantom had done when she was in Cujo form. _

_"YOU! DIE! Die die die die die! Don't live; you need to die. Not living with the ghostboy all my years of plotting on that stupid beach was for nothing! I swear I'll kill you Samantha Candace. I promise!" Tori said before she fainted. Two ghost guards carried her to a human jail. _

_"Okay," Dan Phantom said stepping out of the crowed, "she's a bit too insane for even my taste." _

_"Why are your hands so bloody?" Sam asked looking at Phantom's hand._

_"I had to put it over you wound. Jimmie told me to." Phantom said putting his face into her neck._

_"And the point of that?" Sam asked Jimmie._

_"Just a little pay back from kissing Paullina, bestie." Jimmie said laughing as Phantom and Danny glared at her._

_(One year later) _

_"Sam?" Phantom as held her up off the ground. They were current stargazing and chatting off Destruction. The way the met in the first place. Phantom was nerves about doing this to her. But she had to this was coming up, right? Dating doesn't last forever. _

_"Yeah?" Sam said smiling at him. _

_"Sam I love you. No I'm inlove with you, and I want you to know, dating doesn't last." Phantom said rubbing his hand down his neck. That was the Danny part him. _

_"Are- Are you breaking up with me!" Sam asked angrily snatching her hand free from his. _

_"Now Sam listen-" _

_"No! I mean after EVERYTHING, that happen you're breaking up with me?!" Sam asked pacing. _

_"Sam I-" _

_"You're not inlove with me. You basically wasted my time and I almost gave my-" _

_"LISTEN TO ME!" Phantom said grabbing her upper arms, making her eyes met his. _

_"What?" Sam spat out. _

_"I want to stop dating to," He dropped onto his knee and pullout a ring box, "to ask you to marry me." Sam stood there mouth wide open as she stare at the golden ring with purple jewels on the sides and a bright diamond in the center. _

_"Oh my-" Sam said, she didn't know what to say. _

_"So?" Phantom asked with a loving smile. _

_"No way." Sam said crossing her arms. Causing him to jump into an anger stance. _

_"What why?" _

_"No way I can say no. Let a girl finish." Sam said jumping on him and sloppy kiss his lip in a heated passion. _

* * *

Lilian looked into the carmea as she finish reading out both verisons.

"Which verison did you chose?"

* * *

OMG I'm done with this story! Chose you favorite ending.


End file.
